


Husband Does My Makeup

by smilexdarling



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds inspiration on YouTube which leads to a not-so-typical Saturday in the Klaine household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband Does My Makeup

“Are you sure about this?” Blaine asked as Kurt gently pushed him to sit down on their bed before he turned and began rifling through his vanity for supplies. 

“Yes. It’ll be fun and you’ll look fabulous. Just think of all the selfies you’ll be able to take for Instagram once I’m done, B,” Kurt said. 

Kurt had been watching YouTube all afternoon since it was a Saturday and it just so happened that neither of them had anywhere they needed to be. Unfortunately for Blaine, Kurt had stumbled upon some beauty gurus’ channels. While Blaine played his video game, Kurt had occasionally made comments about how amazingly talented some of them were or how utterly clueless others were, and then he found them. The Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge videos. It started out with Kurt just laughing and turning the computer so that Blaine could see the hilarious final products, but then Blaine was suddenly being yanked away from his game and lead into their bedroom. And it was not for the fun, sexy reason he had hoped. 

Kurt pulled his vanity bench over to their bed in front of Blaine and settled himself on it. He placed the armful of makeup he had picked out on the bed next to Blaine and rubbed his hands together like an evil super villain, albeit a cute super villain, and grabbed something he called a primer. Blaine tried with all his might to pull the most pitiful pout he could muster but Kurt was in the zone and was apparently immune to it. Blaine sighed. 

“Okay, I’m aiming for a nice, everyday look, but maybe a little on the fancy side. Nothing too showy but just enough to enhance your gorgeous features. It was tough to decide which one to focus on, the eyes or the lips, because you’re ridiculously blessed in both regards but I’m going to go with the eyes this time,” Kurt said as he smoothed the primer on Blaine’s face.

“Wait, this time? As in this will be happening more than once?” Blaine asked.

“Well I’d like to play around with a few different looks. Not everyday of course just whenever we’re free and you’re up for it. It’s fun, don’t you think?” Kurt finally stopped his ministrations for a moment to look into Blaine’s eyes. 

He looked so happy and Blaine realized that since they had all moved out of the loft they shared with the girls and didn’t get to see them as often, Kurt didn’t get to play with his makeup as much anymore. He had always loved giving makeovers, Blaine had heard the stories from high school, and it was obviously something Kurt still genuinely enjoyed doing. If sitting here and being Kurt’s model for a little while every so often would give his husband that excited glint in his eyes, then Blaine supposed he could do it. And, if he was honest, he was kind of curious to see what he looked like all done up. Normal makeup had to be really different from the theatre makeup he was used to so this could actually be pretty fun. 

Blaine smiled, “Alright. Do your worst, Mr. Hummel-Anderson.” 

Kurt returned his smile and gave him a lingering peck on the lips. Then he started with the foundation, which was strange as it felt goopy and like it would fall off, but Kurt told him it would dry and he needn’t worry. 

Blaine didn’t worry, until Kurt picked up something that looked like a surgical tool. “What on Earth is that? You’re not gonna use that on me are you?” Kurt held up the shiny torture device and chuckled.

“It’s an eyelash curler. It doesn’t hurt but if you don’t want me to I don’t have to use it. You also have annoyingly perfect lashes so you can get away with skipping this step,” Kurt explained and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. Although it was short lived as he soon found out that mascara was a lot harder than it sounded. 

“Just, look up at the ceiling. No, keep your head down but look up with just your eyes. There. Okay now stay still and, Blaine, don’t blink that’ll mess it up,” Kurt huffed before he licked his thumb and tried to remove a smudge of mascara from under Blaine’s eye.

“I’m sorry but it feels weird and it kind of makes me want to sneeze,” Blaine said. Eventually they managed to get both eyes done and he didn’t even sneeze once. So, basically it was a success in Blaine’s book. 

“Next are eyebrows,” Kurt said as he rummaged through the items on the bed. 

Blaine gave him a dubious look and said “Do you really think these need enhancement of any kind?” Kurt looked at his brows for a second and agreed that they were best left alone. 

Kurt decided to move on to highlighter, blush, toner, and eye shadow next, all of which were pretty easy to sit through. Kurt hummed a random tune while he lightly brushed the makeup onto Blaine’s face and Blaine enjoyed the easy, relaxing comfort of the moment. Getting your makeup done was rather intimate, he decided, especially if your stunning husband was the one doing it and if he was basically sitting in your lap, his breath ghosting across your face, and smelling completely delicious. Blaine shifted a little, trying to quell any _reactions_ he was having so as not to distract Kurt. He was too invested now to derail the whole operation with inappropriate thoughts. Finally, Kurt announced that they were almost done, all that was left were the lips. 

Kurt grabbed a gold, fancy-looking tube that had YSL in the middle of it and he plucked the lid off. When he rolled the tube up Blaine saw that it was a nice color, not that different from his actual lip color so he didn’t really see the point in putting it on, but Kurt was in charge here so he kept quiet. The lipstick application was the most intimate experience yet and Blaine was admonished multiple times for fidgeting. 

“And voila! Go look at my masterpiece and tell me how much you love it,” Kurt said with a proud smirk. 

Blaine shuffled around Kurt to duck down and look in the vanity mirror and whoa. He looked good. Really good. He was hot and, wow, his eyes really stood out. Kurt was right, this was a great idea, he couldn’t believe how striking his eyes were with the black outlining them, making them pop, and his cheekbones looked like Kim Kardashian’s. Kurt could be a makeup artist if fashion didn’t work out.

“Why thank you,” Kurt said. Oh, apparently he said that last bit out loud. 

“Kurt, this is amazing. And have my eyelashes always been this long?” Kurt beamed and nodded as he looked into the mirror with Blaine.

“Yes, you’ve always been naturally beautiful. But it is fun to play around with this stuff, huh?” 

“Mhm, will you take my picture? I want to send some to Sam, see what he thinks.” Blaine ran to the living room to retrieve his phone after Kurt said he would and they took a few minutes finding the perfect lighting. They took about forty shots, some with Blaine looking sultry, some sweet, some silly, and then he decided to try his hand at smizing which resulted in the shot they ended up sending to Sam and posting on Instagram. 

By the end of it all they had sent pictures to basically everyone they knew, including Burt, who said Blaine looked lovely and that he should try out for that broadway show Kurt had told him about, “the one with the Harry Potter owl and an angry grinch.” They both collapsed on the bed laughing at that one. 

“Well, with that response, I think I’ll have you do this for me everyday. I’ll get shows and modeling offers left and right,” Blaine joked. 

“Alright, just don’t let it all go to your head. And always remember who your first makeup artist was when you’re famous and on a billboard in Times Square,” Kurt said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Blaine hummed and smiled into it, mumbling “No promises” as best he could with Kurt’s lips pressed to his and soon after he stopped talking and thinking altogether. 

* * *

Later, after Kurt had thoroughly shown Blaine just how nice he thought he looked, Blaine got up to go shower off. When he looked in bathroom mirror he grinned dopily at his fluffed up hair and smudged lipstick. As his eyes traveled down his body though he huffed indignantly. 

“Kurt! You gave me a hickey?!” 

Kurt appeared in the doorway, not even trying to look guilty. Instead he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s torso and admired his handiwork. 

“Mmm, yeah. Look, I even made it in the shape of a heart. Damn, I’m good,” he muttered in his deep, post-sex drawl. Blaine scoffed and turned in his arms.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re good. But how exactly am I supposed to go to school with this thing? It takes up half my neck,” Blaine said.

Kurt yawned, “Well now that we know you’re a fan of makeup, we can always put concealer on it. Should do the trick.” He grinned lazily at Blaine. He was such a sleepy kitten after sex. Blaine decided that plan would have to do and then he lead Kurt into the shower with him. They needed to clean off and then have a serious conversation about appropriate hickey placement. That is, if he could keep Kurt awake long enough, which was looking doubtful. 

Once they made it back into bed, clean and makeup free, Kurt was out in an instant. Blaine shook his head fondly at his ridiculous husband and brushed his hair back away from his face. Kurt got him to do things he never imagined doing, some more outrageous than others, but he could honestly say that Kurt always made sure he had a good time and stepped outside of his comfort zone. He kept him on his toes. Blaine thanked whoever or whatever was out there for letting him find this amazing man, then he nestled his head on Kurt’s chest and fell asleep to the steady sound of his love’s heartbeat.


End file.
